logofanfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Philipines Network
Kanlaon Broadcasting System 1960-1969 RPN was established in 1960 as KBS or Kanlaon Broadcasting System. The company was named after the Kanlaon volcano, which is located in the island of Negros, the birthplace of its founder, the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916-2000). 1969-1975 In 1969, KBS started operating a TV network with two stations: Channel 9 in Manila and Channel 12 in Baguio. KBS launched this logo in conjunction with the start of KBS' TV operations. The logo also had a second version in which the logo was joined by the text "Accucolor" (filled with multiple colors) for its first TV slogan, "Accucolor 9" (used to promote KBS as the first TV network in the Philippines to broadcast in full color). The logo consisted of the KBS logo in a number 9 shape with straight lines, boxed in a rectangle. Radio Philippines Network (first era) 1975-1977 In 1975, KBS was relaunched as RPN, or the Radio Philippines Network. Its first logo is an RGB-colored eye with the text "RPN" in lowercase placed on the center of the eye. The number 9 shape used from 1969 was discontinued, but was returned the following year. On the blue oval is a CBS looking eye. 1977-1980 In 1978, RPN unveiled a new logo which was a half-circle forming the letters RPN, and RGB beams. For some reason, it resembled the iconic logo of the largest TV network in the country and RPN's rival, ABS-CBN (which was shut down during this time). The number 9 shape was again retained and was used until 1980. 1980-1989 In 1980, RPN overhauled its logo again. This time, the logo was a red box with the name RPN inside it (the logo resembles a satellite antenna; this was used in conjunction with the start of RPN's broadcast via Domestic Satellite (DOMSAT) technology). The logo was joined by RPN's "The Leader" slogan (to promote RPN as the number one TV network during that time), and a completely overhauled number 9 shape. The box was used again in 1996. See below. New Vision 9 1989-1994 In 1989, RPN relaunched as New Vision 9 (despite the relaunch, the RPN name was retained as the network's corporate name). The logo consisted of a golden globe with a number 9 (resembling the number 9 on its previous logo) carved on it, and the text "NEW VISION". The relaunch can be clearly seen as an attempt to regain its lost glory (the network suffered a decline starting in the year 1986, after the 1986 EDSA Revolution), but the resurgence of ABS-CBN (which was reopened three years before the relaunch) and GMA-7 caused the station's ratings to decline further. Radio Philippines Network (second era) 1994-1995 In 1994, New Vision 9 reverted back to RPN 9. The network, did not use the 1980 logo, however, and used a new logo, which consisted of a globe with a red-blue gradient-colored ring and the words "RPN" and "THE NETWORK", representing RPN's slogan during that time: "RPN: The Network". The logo was discontinued in 1995 in favor of returning the 1980 box logo. 1995-present After 15 years, in 1995, the 1980 logo finally returned as the logo of the network (this time, without the number 9, and a different slogan entitled "Your Friendly Network"). It is currently RPN's longest-lived logo. Other * For other related logos and images see: Radio Philippines Network/Other Category:1960 Category:1975 Category:1989 Category:1994